Hide and Sneak
by WaterLily95
Summary: Even the Avatar faces mischief every now and then... Kataang Family!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._**

**Hide and Sneak**

"Alright, sport. Listen closely. The _number one_ rule in the life of a warrior is-"

"No potty breaks?"

Sokka glanced annoyingly at Bumi, who stared back with fake innocence as he tried to hide his laughter. Sometimes, his nephew possessed the true spirit of a warrior...even for someone as young as he may be. But it was times like these when he realized how alike they were. He sighed, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, that too...but actually, it's to stay alert."

The swordsman attempted his best warrior stance, slicing his blade in the air. Bumi watched on with interested eyes.

"Watch and learn, Bumi..." Sokka boasted.

He stared straight before him, his index finger held out in front of him in combat. He closed his eyes, sensing his surroundings. He was ready.

Just as he was about to begin, however, there was a loud bang! coming straight from a certain Avatar's home not so far away. Sokka yelped, crashing next to Bumi. Instantly, he sat up, rubbing his back.

"Owwww! What was _that_?!" the swordsman groaned.

The six year old burst out laughing and squealing. "Very alert, huh Uncle Sokka?" he teased.

Sokka frowned. "Not now for the family sarcasm, Bumi." he smirked. "We have a mission in our hands."

Bumi grinned evilly along with his uncle as the two crept silently towards the Avatar's home. "We have an all powerful daddy to spy on!"

...

"Faster, Daddy! Faster!" eight year old Kya squealed as she clutched onto her father.

Aang chuckled. "Alright, my little princess! Here we go!"

The airbender's residence was filled blasts of energy as Aang and Kya raced across on an air scooter. What had once been a very tidy living room filled with the fragrance of flowers was now a pandemonium of toppled over couches and flying papers. And much to Lady Katara's annoyance, it had been the hundredth time since she had stumbled over the mess.

Though Katara didn't mind cleaning up after her family, it just so happened that she was in a pretty bad mood today. Who knows what awaited the father-daughter spectacle...

"Wohoo!" Kya exclaimed, her arms encased around his neck. "Yeah!"

The airbender laughed at her enthusiasm, grasping onto her tiny hands. The ball of air beneath his feet picked up rapid speed as gusts of wind sliced throughout, leaving behind the aftermath of a tiny tornado. It had been several hours already, and neither had given up on the ride. For two energetic benders, this was nothing compared to their endless bending battles.

It had been another long while before Kya spotted her mother, arriving into the kitchen. Her eyes instantly widened at the sight.

"Daddy, stop! Mommy's here!" she warned, tugging on his sleeve. But the roaring of winds muted her words.

"What, sweetheart?" he yelled questioningly as the air scooter drove them over to the kitchen.

"It's mommy!"

"What was that, Kya? I can't hear you!"

_"MOMMY!"_

"Oh, okay..._WHAT_?!"

Just as Katara turned around to investigate the commotion, she was greeted by her screaming daughter and her not-so-enthusiastic husband, clasping his hand over his mouth. Her own screams were droned out as the airbender crashed next to her, pinning her down and shielding them all with his airbending shield. The pans and pots came crashing to the floor, resulting in a chaotic banging of household items and finally opened her eyes and frowned, facing the grinning airbender.

"Hey, beautiful!" he greeted cheerfully as Kya crawled on top of him, smiling with her beautiful ocean eyes replicating Katara's. He leaned forward, puckering his lips. But the waterbender was not convinced.

"Aang..." she murmured, not at all pleased with the performance.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You really are!"

"Ewwww! Daddy, no oogie-ing mommy!"

The Avatar jumped, startled and helped his wife up. He maintained the "innocent" face, but of course, Katara was not so easily convinced.

"Why don't you go and play with Appa, sweetie?" Katara suggested, smiling.

Kya's face lit up at the mention of the faithful bison. "Yay! Appa!"

As she raced outside, Katara grinned knowingly at the airbender. "Aang, dear?"

"Yes, Katara?" he asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you care to join me for a private talk?" she asked, smirking.

And there was only one thought whirling in Aang's head...

"Oh, no..."

**...**

Hysterical laughter followed as Aang and Katara vanished out of sight. Standing next to a lone window in the corner were, sure enough, Bumi and Sokka.

"Do you think daddy should be scared?" Bumi asked in between giggles.

The warrior chuckled. "Nah, he's _perfectly_ fine."


End file.
